My everything
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Song fic, Ocotober evanescence. Serious angst. Character deaths, semi-graphic. Inu yasha has become full demon and unruly. When everyone is dead execpt for him and Kagome, what happens?


I can't run anymore

I fall before you

Here I am

I have nothing left

Though I've tried to forget

You're all that I am

Take me home

I'm through fighting it

Kagome fell to the ground, mud covering her pale legs and green and white school uniform. Her legs burned, from the endless running she had been doing through the harsh storm, the gray cloud covered skies seemed to cry for her, her own tears made a path down her cheeks but was lost within the rain. Unable to hear anything besides her racing heart, so looked up, seeing him and his crimson colored eyes, matching his fire rat outfit. She adjusted herself so she was sitting and looked up at him with her blue-gray eyes, seeing the boy she had fallen in love with taken over with his demon blood. She turned her head to the side, the soaked ebony locks created a think veil, blocking the sight of the fresh tears running down her cheeks. She turned her gaze back to him, she couldn't fight him anymore what was the point. Kagome closed her eyes, the past memories flooding through her mind; the way Inu Yasha had lost control all of those years ago, and turned to Sango, who stood in front of Kagome protecting her. Inu Yasha ran at the at his top speed as a demon, raised his claws and sliced Sango from her shoulder to her thigh, her black demon slayer uniform providing no protection as she fell to her knees on the ground, her eyes wide with shock in pain. Sango magenta eyes fell on the monk who was by her side quickly holding her shoulders and shaking her lightly refusing to believe the reality which had just taken place. "Sango! Sango! You can't die on me now! You hear me? I won't allow it! Sango please, forgive me, I love you! I want you to bear my children no one else!" He whispered furiously, shaking the demon slayer every time her eyes fell. She brought up her hand, stroking the Miroku's cheek gently, a small crept across her face, "I love you Miroku as well I always have...Please, don't forget me and...save Kohaku I beg of you." She said wit her last breath her eyes closing for the last time. In that time, Kagome had restrained Inu Yasha with herself, crying over the loss of her friend, the blood of Sango on her clothes from Inu yasha's claws. The next memory played though, the monk standing with his back turn crying silently a few weeks later at the loss of his love. Inu Yasha had snuck behind him, slaying the monk with his claws as well, leaving the body broken and covered in blood for Kagome to discover in the morning, leaving only her and Shippou to stop the demon Inu Yasha. Shippou, the adorable nutmeg colored haired boy with vivid green eyes with curiosity shining in them, he had died protecting Kagome just like Sango, only taking a single punch from Inu Yasha in his head before instantly dieing. The memories left, as the demon lifted her up by her shoulders into a standing position. She hadn't been to her own time in months; she assumed her family thought she was dead as well as Kaede and the village. Even though all of that, she still loved Inu Yasha, she hated what he had become but still loved the hanyou inside him she knew was fighting within him, the hope that the real Inu Yasha would come back was the only thing that had kept her life all of this time for the past few months since the murders of her surrogate family. She gave up fighting the demon however as it grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, puncturing her with his claws as it led her back through Inu yasha's forest to the cave where they had lived for the last bit of time.

Broken

Lifeless

I give up

You're my only strength

Without you

I can't go on

Anymore

Ever again

Feeling almost numb now, not only on the outside where her pale skin was tinted blue, but inside she hadn't smiled, laughed or done anything except fallow instructions from the demon and cry. She had truly given up hope for that time, too emotionally damaged to move on but too stubborn to die. She was in a way like Kikyou she had become almost lifeless and was broken she still remained alive however, only the hope hidden deep within her keeping her alive. The memories of the hanyou she had fallen in love with flash through her mind, his rare smiles, all the times he had saved her, the times he had taken care of her and of course, their kiss something that symbolized their love for her. "Inu Yasha..." She mumbled quietly under her breath, the demon whipped its head back, the wet silver hair hitting Kagome, "What?" It snarled, "Why have you become this way? Please, I can't go on anymore Inu Yasha! I want you back to normal please don't give up fighting!" She cried out, stepping ahead of the hanyou quickly and grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes, the red and blue colored orbs quickly flickered the familiar golden honey colored Kagome had always loved, restoring her hope, even as the demon took control again and pushed her away but continued pulling her though the forest.

My only hope

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace

(To walk away from you)

My only joy

My only strength

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life

(And love is where I am)

My only love

Kagome fell to the ground, the world fading to black as she fell unconscious. Inu Yasha turned back around, picking her up roughly and placing her over his shoulder as he continued walking. In her own world, she heard the familiar foreign song play, it was called "October" by an American group called Evanescence. Since she had taken several years of English she was able to understand most of the song. She remembered a part where two separate parts over lapped, and the lyrics she sung quietly to herself, seeing images of her and Inu Yasha together as it should be. It was images of what should be but wasn't. Kagome in Inu Yasha's protective embrace snuggling close to him, his soft lips kissing her dark hair and sighing contently afterwards with a small smile painted on his face. Inu Yasha was her only hope, joy, strength, her power, her life her everything, she couldn't live without him. She remembered every time she had tried to get over the hanyou she always ended up deeper in love with him.

can't run anymore

I give myself to you

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

In all my bitterness

I ignored

All that's real and true

All I need is you

When night falls on me

I'll not close my eyes

I'm too alive

And you're too strong

I can't lie anymore

I fall down before you

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

My only hope

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace

(To walk away from you)

My only joy

My only strength

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life

(And love is where I am)

My only love

She awoke in the cave, next to the lit fire. Kagome sat up, looking across the see Inu Yasha laying on the ground, on his back covered in blood, she gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She jumped over there as fast as possible. Kagome flipping him over, and began ripping her shirt into long stips and wrapping them carefully around his waist, "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" She called, only praying he would come back, "I'm sorry... what could have happened?" She whispered to herself quietly, setting him down gently and running deeper into the cave in search of her yellow backpack. She found it quickly and began digging, and pulled out a small white box with a red cross on the front and began running back to Inu Yasha. She propped his head up with a pillow, and began treating his wounds with more care. "Please, don't die on me Inu yahsa... I need you, more than anything no matter what I said all of those times, I do love you and all I need is you, you're all of me. You're my strength, my peace, my hope, my love, my life, you're my everything! If you die I die too... Please just forgive me, and come back!" She said combing her fingers through the silver locks of Inu Yasha. New tears made their way down her cheeks, she turned to look outside, seeing the bright moonlight lighting the forest outside. She gazed back down at the once hanyou and now demon, "You're too strong for this." She whispered leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Constantly ignoring

The pain consuming me

But this time it's cut too deep

I'll never stray again

'I'll never leave her again, this is all my fault he's like this if I hadn't have run off... If I hadn't been so selfish! He would be ok! Oh gods... Inu Yasha please forgive me...' Kagome thought to herself, her chest tightening with the guilt consuming her. She traced her fingers gently over the bandaged abdomen, tracing the deep gash carefully, it was so deep, he was so injured because of her. Even in his demon form he still loved and protected her. No matter what, She guessed all side of him loved her.

My only hope

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace

(To walk away from you)

My only joy

My only strength

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life

(And love is where I am)

My only love

My only hope

(All the times I've tried)

My only peace

(To walk away from you)

My only joy

My only strength

(I fall into your abounding grace)

My only power

My only life

(And love is where I am)

My only love

She leaned down, tears still falling and kissed him on the lips fully. Kagome felt Inu Yasha move under her, and felt him deepen the kiss, she pulled back in shock and looked at him to see the honey colored eyes returned to her. She gasped, "Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered unable to believe what she saw was true. "Yeah Kagome? What's wrong? Why were you crying?" He asked trying to sit up but fell back with a small grunt, "What happened?" He questioned looking up at Kagome looking over her small form for any injuries, only to see small scratches on her bare arms.. he then noticed she didn't have a shirt on, only some lacy object covering her breasts. "Oh Inu Yasha... you have been a demon for the last several months..." Kagome explained looking down at him, knowing that that small piece of information would explain everything "Kagome, what did I do? Who did I kill? Did I hurt you?" He questioned again feeling the familiar feeling in his stomach, like he was going to throw up. "You... you killed Sango, Miroku and Shippou, you didn't hurt me though.." She whispered bowing her head creating a small veil. "Kagome... I'm sorry, if you want to leave then go." He said looking at her shaking form. Her head whipped up, "I would never want to leave you Inu Yasha! You are everything to me! I'm just... so happy you are back to you. I understand you had no control over yourself when you killed them... I am hurt about their deaths, they were like family to me, but I can't stop loving you Inu Yasha... You are my everything, my hope, my strength and my life." Kagome explained to him softly. "Kagome..." He whispered softly, his eyes closing as he fell asleep. Kagome's heart stopped for several beats before she saw his chest raise and fall and she breathed again, knowing he had just fallen unconscious and hadn't died. She paused what were they to do? Kagome shrugged to herself, laying down on the ground and falling asleep next to the hanyou, feeling her soul restored to her. Even with the events that had happened in the past time, they were no longer dwelling in her mind. The next morning when the bright golden rays just touched Kagome's face, she awoke next to the still peacefully sleeping hanyou. She slowly sat up with a smile on her face. "Oh Inu Yasha... All of this is going to be so much harder on you than me." Kagome whispered quietly to herself. However she saw his white ear twitch, she then brought one hand up and placed it over her mouth. Inu Yasha then opened one honey colored eye looking at Kagome, "Feh, what would you know?" He asked gruffly his voice rough from sleeping. Kagome removed her hand, "Inu Yasha, don't lie. I know it's hard for you, but you know, once we get all of the shards our wish could be to bring them back to life." Kagome offered, looking down at the hanyou. "I guess... Kagome I'm so sorry... I... I never got the chance to tell you how I felt." He paused looking up with both his golden eyes reflecting uncertainty, Kagome nodded urging him to go on, "Kagome I... I... Argh! Why is this so hard to say? Well Kagome I... you see I care more about you than Kikyou, in fact I'm...I am in love with you Kagome." Inu Yasha said stuttering the whole way. He instantly looked down expecting rejection, "Inu Yasha do you remember what I said last night?" Kagome asked him grabbing his chin and making him look up at her. He shook his head in response and Kagome with tear filled eyes said, "Inu Yasha, I love you too, you are my everything, you're my life, you're my strength and I couldn't live without you." Tear of joy slid down her cheeks as the hanyou carefully lifted up one hand and brushed away the tears careful of his claws. "Kagome... you have no idea how happy you make me, even after all of this you are still by my side... Thank you." He whispered the pain of his wounds now no longer existent, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her figure and pulled Kagome to his chest.

An- - Since I got some complaints about how sad this is and after reading it over, I agreed so this is the new Evanescence October song fic. Sorry for the darker version I don't know what was in my mind so please forgive me. Hope you guys like this version better.


End file.
